Thoughts and Surprises
by Bright and Dimming Lights
Summary: Hinata's been chasing after Naruto for nearly a lifetime, and Kiba thinks she deserves more than that. Shino, having a plan, suddenly invites them to a day of fun, and certain things happen leading them to make the right decision. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Invite

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. It's KibaHina people so it's definetely Anti-NaruHina! (Sorry for NaruHina supporters...just leave now...)**

**The first chapter's really short and kinda boring but I promise I'll do my best to make it better in the next ones! Oh and the whole story's on Normal POV, and it's centered on Kiba's thoughts :D**

**Review, Insult, Criticize, Praise, None of the above, Whatever! As long as you read :P**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Invite

"_There she goes again...always that blank and stupid look on her face... But then again, it made her look cute."_

These were the thoughts of an annoyed Kiba, who kept staring at his shy teammate, who in turn was staring as well.

But it was not him she was staring at. In fact, she was staring at a certain blonde ninja who wanted to be hokage.

" So, when are you _**finally **_gonna tell him?" asked Kiba irritated, while trying to mask his irritation.

"W-what do y-you mean, Kiba-kun?" whimpered a blushing Hinata.

"_Again with that stupid look...I really don't get it...why does she like him so much? And WHY do I even CARE?"_ scowling at his own thoughts, while gritting his teeth.

As the young ninja went on with his deep thinking, he was interrupted by the arrival of his best friend, Shino.

"Kiba, Hinata."

At once, the two paid attention to how stern their friend sounded.

"What's wrong, Shino-kun? You look upset. Did something happen?", Hinata asked worriedly.

"No, nothing happened, you two just look distressed. I thought I'd come to see what was happening", Shino bluntly said, staring at Kiba, and despite having masked eyes, Kiba got the message.

"_Thanks, Shino. If you didn't come, I think I would've blurted out something hurtful"_, relieved at his friend's message.

"So I think the three of us should have some fun tomorrow. I think we should all go look for yukatas for the Konoha Festival, it's only a few days from now, isn't it?"

"_O...kay...Shino, that was very unexpected and UNNECESSARY of you to say!"_, glaring at Shino with total disagreement written all over his face.

"_You heard me right, Kiba"_, returning the glare, while Hinata stood there dumbstruck, still absorbing what Shino just said.

"U-uh, Shino-kun, why so sudden? I mean, don't you have plans with your father tomorrow?", the shy girl insisted, quite demanding, surprisingly.

"_Thank God! Hinata, you are **SO** my savior today! What the hell, that just sounded so gay..."_, rejoiced Kiba awkwardly. **(An: He rhymed! xD)**

"Those plans are cancelled."

Ending Kiba's moment of happiness.

"Apparently, my father has a mission that will take some days, so I'm free to do what I want during that time", declared Shino with an invisible smirk behind his mask.

"_Dammit, Shino. What the **HELL** do you have planned?!"_

"_Oh, you'll see", _unbelievably able to read Kiba and "return" his glare.

"So, in terms of our plans tomorrow, just gather in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Store, at half past sunrise tomorrow, and the rest of the day will be up to me..."

And with that, the three left and went home, although one was in deep thought on the journey home.

"_God, Shino. Why of all times and why me of all people!"_, scowling at his thoughts, while nearing home.

As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted by his furry companion. Barking and yelping with glee, while he was just blankly going to his room, not even bothering to pay attention to the nin-dog's warm greeting.

"_Sorry Akamaru, there's just to much going on in my head..."_

And with that, he went inside his room, closed the door behind him, drooped down and sighed, thinking about what to expect the next day. Especially since it was Shino who planned it, and both of them know what he had for Hinata, though he wouldn't admit it openly.

"_Dammit, Shino, you know too well that I like her, and we both know well enough that I'll never be liked back"_, depressed, he stood up and went to his bed.

As soon as his back touched the matress, the thoughts of the girl mentioned, started playing in his head, along with the irking moments of her running after the blonde he despised so much.

"_Damn that yellow idiot. Why the hell does she like him? What the hell is so good about him? He's already blind enough not to see her running after him everyday of her life! And all he does is hurt her continuously!"_

"She doesn't deserve that!", not even realizing, he already shouted, he calmed down, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End done! Whew! First chapter done! Hope you didn't fall asleep xD**

**As mentioned earlier I promise to make it better in the next chapters, so stay tight :D**

**Review, Insult, Criticize, Praise, None of the above, Whatever! As long as you read :P Thanks, guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2: What Lay Hidden

**Hey guys, Chapter 2 is here! Yay! Sorry for not uploading quickly! . I'm so ashamed! It was mostly because of school (but not anymore, it's summer! Yay!), laziness (hehe, mostly...), and wirter's block. I'M SO SORRY! I promise to try**

**writing faster! I promise! Anyway, enjoy reading!**

******Review, Insult, Criticize, Praise, None of the above, Whatever! As long as you read :P**  


* * *

"_Today's the day huh...God, why do I sound like something life changing's gonna happen today. We're only buying yukatas, dammit."_, Kiba's first thought as the piercing rays of the sum told him to wake up.

During his morning ritual of getting up, he kept mumbling words harshly, like he was about to kill someone, which would probably be Shino, judging from his thoughts.

"_Shino, I swear, if this day turns out worse than what I expect, you're gonna wake up with Akamaru's slobber all over you **AND** those little crawling vermins inside you!"_ and with that he left the front door, with a cross face, leaving his family confused.

That's when his older sister, Hana, saw something on the table and realized, "Oh dear, he forgot hos wallet."

Just a few steps away from Ichiraku's, Kiba checked his pockets and also realized something.

"_Crap, I forgot my wallet. Now, what do I do, I can't go back now that I'm in a viewing distance away from Shino and Hinata, especially Shino...Aw, crap..."_, terrified at what his friend might do to him, he just brushed it off and thought of a sly plan.

Meanwhile, Shino, who was eyeing Kiba closely a fair distance away, already noticed he'd left something important, and with that observation, a masked smile curved upon his face.

"_I knew you would leave your wallet. I know you too well, Kiba. Once you get irritated with something, you tend to forget the simplest things. And you call Naruto an idiot... Oh well, you just made things easier for me."_

As soon as Kiba came, Shino stood up and told both of them that he'll just walk a while, to give some fresh air to his insects. And as he was out of sight, Kiba suddenly pulls a chair right next to Hinata and whispers to her very closely.

"Hey, Hinata, do you happen to have extra money to let me buy a yukata today, I kinda left my wallet at home", he smiled sheepishly, while scratching his nose.

What he didn't know was that Shino actually just stood at the side of the store, listening to their conversation since he was waiting for the right moment to come in and proceed with his plan.

"A-ah, sure Kiba-kun." Hinata whispered back, trying to restrain her blushes as she dug through her pocket.

"_What's wrong with her? Why is she so...fidgety? Is it because she doesn't have enough money? She could just tell me...And why is her face so red?..."_, Kiba thought, failing to notice how close his face was to hers.

Hinata had a hard time picking her wallet out of her pocket, thanks to the little space between her face and Kiba's. And just when she was about to get the money out of the wallet she **finally** got, Shino came in, with a big smile unseen to both of them.

"Kiba, Hinata, what are you two doing?". And with his stealthy appearance, the two slowly turned around, looking extremely pale, like Orochimaru himself both looked them straight in the eye.

"_Crap, I hope Shino doesn't see the money Hinata's giving me..."_, Kiba thought, reaching for Hinata's money.

Right before he was able to even lay a finger on the money, Shino interrupted once more, this time focusing his attention on Kiba.

"Kiba, why are you so close to Hinata's face?", said Shino, undouctedly enjoying himself while toying with his two friends.

"_WHAT?! I'm so close to what?!"_, and with this, he slowly looked up and saw Hinata's red face extremely close to his. Immediately, his face turned red and he swiftly turned away from Hinata, forgetting to get the money.

"_This is going better than what I expected... I thought he would just scooch over and ask for money, I didn't think he would actually **BARGE IN HER FACE AND WHISPER SO CLOSELY**...", _Shino thought with a hidden smile, irking to let out a huge laugh.

"Anyway, when you two are done doing what you're doing, we're going to start looking for yujatas", and with this, the two embarrassed teens stood up and followed their stoic friend.

The whole afternoon, team 8 went through shop after shop, but they couldn't find the right yukatas. Or rather, Shino kept insisting to look at other shops, in other words, he was stalling, while the two kept avoiding looks at each other from embarrassment . Much later, Kiba came to his senses and noticed the situation.

"Oi, Shino, why do we keep walking? I mean there were already good yukatas a few stores back...Why keep going?", Kiba insisted, clearly wanting to get the day over with.

"Well Kiba, that's because I saved the best store for last. They have the nicest yukatas at a fair price.", Shino said with a wide smirk invisible to his friends.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at the store Shino mentioned and were they ever surprised.. The designs were nice to be sure, but all of them were nearly twice as long as each of their heights.

"_What the hell is up with these yukatas?! They're at least as long as two rivers or something?!?"_, Kiba thought wide-eyed, staring at the yukatas ceiling to floor, better yet, until where they stretched.

"Uh, Shino, are you sure you have the right place?", Kiba insisted, highly doubting Shino.

"Of course I'm sure, Kiba. Where else can you find yukatas this elegant."

"_Elegant my butt, Shino. These yukatas look like they're gonna trip you all the way to the Village of Sand, even if you just took a **dwarf** step.", _Kiba thought with annoyance, while desperately looking for a yukata that wasn't so long.

While Kiba and Hinata were looking for yukatas, Shino picked out a light blue yukata with an intricate floral design, starting from the right sleeve all the way around the end, stretching diagonally. With this garment, he went up to Hinata, and told her to try it on.

Hinata looked quizically at the design, but in any case, she still tried it on.

Kiba on the other hand, felt rather suspicious about it.

"_What the hell is he planning? And what's with his taste? That yukata looked like the sky puked out flowers, mistaking them for leaves or something...Man, this day is such a drag...I just hope it doesn't get any worse..."_, Kiba thought while giving Shino a death glare he ignored.

Right when Kiba was done thinking, Hinata came out, wearing that elaborate yukata quite elegantly.

"_Wow...she looks...really pretty"_, Kiba stared at Hinata, but instantly looked away, trying to hide the blushes on his cheeks.

Unfortunately for Kiba, Shino's eyes were as sharp as kunais, and he saw those red spots on his face, and with a smirk, he turned to Hinata and suggested that she try to walk in the yukata. And as Kiba predicted earlier, a tiny step made her trip.

"Ah!"

"HINATA!", quickly kiba rushed over to Hinata, preventing her from falling. However, instead of just catching her, he served as a pillow as she fell on top of him.

On the floor, the two just stared into each others eyes, blushing as to how close they were to each others faces...close enough to seal a kiss.

"_K-Kiba-kun..."_, the only thought in Hinata's mind, while she stared at Kiba with shock and embarrassment.

"_W-what...happened...",_ Kiba thought in shock, not believing his own eyes.

Slowly, Shino went to them and bent dowb to see the situation he deliberately caused.

"Seems like the two of you are enjoying each other's proximity. Seeing as none of you are moving an inch away from each other...", Shino pointed out jokingly, obviously enjoying their situation.

When the two finally stirred from that untimely moment, they immediately stood up and kept a good distance from each other. Shino, seeing their behavior, decided to buy the yukatas for all of them and also decided that they should all go home.

The whole trip going back to their houses was filled with silence as the two still avoided each other, making Shino sigh thinking if he went too far.

As they got back, and laid down on their beds, flashes of that short moment still played in their heads, preventing the distressed teens from sleeping well. Instead, it just made them confused, especially Hinata who feels something new inside her grew each time she remembered Kiba.

"_W-what's this inside me? Why does my face feel so hot everytime I think of Kiba-kun?"_, still confused in her bed as she struggled to stop thinking of Kiba. After the struggle, she slowly drifted off to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! Whew!**

**Yeah, I know Hinata didn't talk much, but I'll make up for it in the later chapters I promise! =D**

**I also promise to make it better, because I know this wasn't really that good... I swear I will! :D**

******Review, Insult, Criticize, Praise, None of the above, Whatever! As long as you read :P Thanks, guys :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day

*** KiaraHey guys! Sorry for the extremely long day . I became really lazy and writer's block kept getting to me...So sorry...**

**Well, anyway, this chapter doesn't have Shino in it, instead it's the Team 8 sweethearts taking control :P But don't worry it's all about Shino in the next. Plus, there's an OC going along with Shino :D**

**There are a few AN's in the chapter and others that I just marked with asterisks, so I hope you don't mind...Anyway, enjoy! :D Here's Chapter 3 for you guys, I love you all :D**

**Review, Insult, Criticize, Praise, None of the above, Whatever! As long as you read :P**

* * *

"So, it's finally morning.", Kiba told himself as the heat of the sun's rays pinched his closed eyes and wheezily, he stood up from what seemed to him a long night, all thanks to the events that happened the previous day.

The young teen sighed as he got out of his room with a very stern look, like a huge rock weighed promptly on his head and he was thinking hard on hot to get it off.

"_Man, yesterday was too much for me...Shino...I swear do those things to me again and I'll-", _scowling under his breath, his sister came in and cut his thoughts off.

"Kiba?", worriedly catching his attention.

"Hmm?", he replied, politely returning the question, while grabbing his usual seat.

"What's the matter, li'l bro? You seem so...distracted... Don't tell me you're bothered by the design of your yukata for the Konoha Festival? I rather think it would look good on you.", smiling at the thought of her younger brother wearing the said fabric.

Actually, Kiba didn't think his yukata was that bad, although he didn't like the fact that he had to keep shifting his right leg just to be able to move normally.

"_God, Shino, why did you have to pick something so uncomfortable... Oh well, at least it wasn't one of those weird long ones."_, and at that memory, his face went scarlet with pictures of Hinata in her yukata flooding his mind.

Being completely ignored, Hana decided to interrupt his thoughts. "So, Kiba, what do you want to eat?", successfully grabbing her little brother's attention.

"Hmm, oh, uhm I'll just take a slice of bread, and I'll be off...", standing up, he ate some bread, prepared his stuff and left, leaving his sister absolutely puzzled.

"Geez, he has a weird mindset this morning. I wonder what happened yesterday that made him this way...", Hana said, trying to think of a possibility while sipping her tea.

As of now, Kiba was just taking a walk around the streets of the village, head down, thinking about that one event that made him so distant.

"_Ugh, I really need to get rid of this memory..."_, again wearing a most irritated expression, he decided he would go to Ichiraku's and have a bowl of hot ramen to calm him down (**AN**: And to fill his stomach...Come on he only had like what, a slice of bread!). But to his surprise, when he lifted the entrance curtain (**AN**: Is that what you call it?), a certain someone was there from the mentioned memory.

"H-Hinata!", surprised to see her eating ramen at the seat, second to the left.

"Ah, Kiba-kun..."

"_Oh man of all the people that could've been here, why did it have to be her! Not that I didn't want to see her, well it's actually the opposite... Wait! What am I saying... Oh forget it, you idiot. You know damn well that you like her... Hey! Wait a sec... Ugh! This is so annoying, what the hell am I saying!_

Kiba's self-conversation continued a little bit longer, until Hinata spoke up and broke that conversation.

"Uhm, Kiba-kun, you can sit right beside me you know", patting on the seat to her right, smiling as she was so amused by how he just stood there.

"Y-yeah...thanks.", doing as he was told, and facing the counter to order some ramen. "Uhm, can I get a large bowl of beef ramen , please.", he requested and when it was served in front of him, he stared at it for a while, then got his chopsticks, broke it into two and started eating.

For quite a long time, Hinata was choosing her words carefully in her head, because for some reason, she was getting somewhat tense with Kiba now.

Finally, the words had been planned, and she muttered them out anxiously...

"U-uhm, Kiba-kun."

"Yeah?", he answered back after sipping in a noodle.

"Uhm, so...What brings you here?", laughing nervously as she said this, because these weren't the words she specifically had in her mind.

"_Ugh, that's not what I wanted to say...I must look so stupid..."_*, swiftly turning away from Shino with a bright shade of red on her face.

"Actually, I, just wanted a bit of fresh air... And instinctively I stumbled here...", slowly the crimson-faced Hinata turned to her cheerful friend, the reds already gone from her face. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kiba smiling his goofly smile, before she let another word out.

"I see...So, Kiba-kun, are you doing anything else later?", the reds slowly creeping back to her face, but luckily she was able to stop them this, replacing them with a genuine smile.

"_Well, those weren't exactly the words I formulated in my head, but at least I got the message through...I hope"_, she thought to herself awaiting an answer.

Kiba laughs a bit, for no reason at all, before replying. "No, I'm not doing anything later, why?"

"I see, so do you want to spend the rest of today with me?", again refusing those blotches of red to get to her face, this time however, she failed, and just looked the other way.

"M-me", pointing to himself, stunned at her invitation.

"yes, silly, who else do I know here?", looking back at Kiba, laughing at how comical he looked.

"A-are you sure about this? Don't you want Shino to come with us? I'll go get him right now! I'm sure he's not busy or anything like that. No, of course not! Why would he be? It's a day off for us, right? So he shouldn't be busy. Yeah , let's go ask! Ahahaha, that would be great!..."

As the suddenly hyper teen made a big fuss, Hinata just stared at him, but not in a freaked out way, but in a tender loving stare that caused a smile on her face, and lose sight of everything else but him.

Not much longer, Kiba noticed and started waving a hand in front of her to regain her attention.

"Hinata, helloooo. Hinata, you still there.", Hinata quickly stirred as soon as she realized what she doing.

"Oh sorry...I got a little distracted by you.", giggling a bit from his previous action. "So, do you want to go? Just the two of us.", giving him her bright smile as she said this.

"W-well...Ok, if it's really fine with you.", calmly giving his response with some pinks on his cheeks. Secretly though, he could literally burst out in flames of happiness, hearing those words escape from his, quote and quote, beloved.

The two friends slowly got out off the chairs, paid for what they ate, and took a stroll in the sun-kissed streets of Konoha. They didn't really talk much, being constantly distracted by the beauty of the afternoon sun, until Kiba saw an ice cream stand and later asked Hinata if she wanted some.

"But we just ate, didn't we?", asking her silly friend with a playful tone.

"Yeah, but, it's ice cream, who can resist it! I mean, it's good anytime, isn't it?", smiling with confidence at his own words.

"Come on, I'll even treat you, just tell me what flavor you like.", grinning while discreetly putting his hand inside his pocket to make sure he brought his wallet.

"_Oh, thank God, I brought it this time."_, inwardly sighing with relief.

"Fine, you win. I'll just have cherry.", cocking her head to the side with a smirk to admit her defeat.

"Alright!", hurriedly scurrying over to the stand. "One cherry for her and a chocolate ice cream for me, please.", Kiba ordered, handing the money to a friendly man, who looks like he's in his late 40s. Cheerfully, the vendor got what was asked and gave it to them.

"Here you go, cherry for the young lady, and a chocolate for the young lad."

"Thanks.", both sid, licking their ice creams bit by bit, savoring the flavor.

"Your welcome.", directing his attention to Kiba.

"you're quite the gentle man, treating your girl with ice cream on a fine day like this."

Instantaneously, the blood in their body rushed to their faces and looked at opposite directions.

"W-we're just f-friends really...", Hinata cried, trying her best not to stutter.

"Y-yeah, really, just friends.", Kiba agreed, backing up her comment.

"Really now, what a waste, you two look like a really cute couple. Youngsters these days, even friends look like they're having dates. Seriously I could've sworn you kids were more than that.", making the two blush even more, if that was even possible, since their faces could literally explode from the massive amount of blood they contain.

Fortunately, the vendor noticed and decided to stop his comment and just see them off.

"Well, I'm betting you two need to get home soon, so, good day to you, both.", thankfully this worked, the blood drained out of their faces and they started to move again.

When the sun finally set, they found a bench nearby, with a really nice view of the night sky, and enjoyed the rest of their ice cream there. When both were finished, a little silence had occurred between them, but Hinata broke it off after some time.

"The stars sure are pretty today...", she pointed out, looking at the stars wistfully.

"Yeah, they kinda are...", Kiba remarked, looking at the sky as well, though occasionally he would steal some glances at Hinata, which created other thoughts in his head.

"_They'll never be as pretty as you are though..."_, and with that sentence, he remembered what the ice cream vendor said...

"_...you two look like a really cute couple..."_

"Uh", Kiba rapidly expressed **, which startled Hinata and soon she fixed her gaze at him.

"What's wrong?", she asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing...", shifting his eyes to the side, while Hinata was returning to the stars.

"You know, this takes me back... Remember when we'd stargaze every night with Shino and Akamaru, right after training.", happily bringing back those memories.

"Yeah, and also those times when we would pull some pranks on Kurenai-sensei.", guffawing at that time.

"Hey, that was only you! And those were really mean! No wonder, she always gave you the harshest exercises.", laughing at those days.

Time seemed to fly when nostalgia hit the both of them, as they talked about their days as a genin. All of them filled with bountiful smiles and endless moments of laughter. Indeed, the two reminisced their childhood until they noticed how the village got dimmer and realized how late it was.

"Wow, it's already pretty dark, I guess we should call it a day. Come on I'll walk you home.", Kiba stood up, ready to go.

Hinata, on the other hand, sat there a bit longer, staring straight ahead into nothing, when she spoke up and faced Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, is it ok if... Well, we could do this again, some time?", giving him a pleading look as she asked shyly, with a slight blush.

"T-this, you mean, hang out.", Kiba answered, rather lost for words.

"Y-yeah, this..hang out, or whatever you call it.", standing up now, readying herself to leave as well.

"N-no problem, you want Shino to come with us?", now walking with Hinata on the way to her home.

"N-no, just the two of us. I'd really like to spend some more time with you, Kiba-kun.", shying her face away from him whilst saying this.

"W-wha-", confused, Kiba stared at his friend with a nice shade of crimson splattered on his cheeks. Mentally slapping himself to return to reality, Kiba closed his eyes and shook his head before replying.

"S-sure, I'd like that.", showing her a smile as she slowly turned to him.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun.", giving back his smile.

"At this point, Hinata's house was just a few more steps away, so Hinata thought it would be best to stop and say goodbye to him there, since she knew that his house was in another direction.

"Goodnight, Kiba-kun. See you again some time.", leaving him with a smile and a wave.

"Yeah, see you.", greeting her back before heading off to his own house.

When he arrived, the house was still, it was dark, and everyone was already asleep. Making his way to his room, events of that day played fresh in his mind, and after changing his clothes, he went to his bed, and laid down with a stream of pleasing thoughts.

"_Today's the best thing that could ever happen to me.. There's just one thing I wished were true though...I wish...that what...that vendor said...was true...I wish...me and Hinata...were really...a couple..."._

And with that, Kiba closed his eyes with the biggest smile he had ever made in his entire life.

* * *

**Uh-huh, he's happy...but will it be for long...Oh, no spoilers! Hehe :P**

**Oh yeah! My AN's...**

** *iBloo (aka my good friend, Kiara) , I know you love this line...**

** ** Sorry, I couldn't find a better word :P**

**Yeah... Well, hopefully I get to write faster, and better! Man, there are still some redundant words, and I think I went overboard with being descriptive...Oh well, at least I learn from my mistakes :P**

**Don't worry, I promise to do my best, so just hang tight ok :D**

**Review, Insult, Criticize, Praise, None of the above, Whatever! As long as you read :P**


End file.
